I's Got a Friend
by Gilly Jill
Summary: When a white grundo named iSLAVEcya falls from the sky, two families' lives are changed forever as they go on a quest to stop the evil doctor Sloth's plan! Sorry about the awful summary! Written by me and my friend Caroline!
1. For Better or Worse

**Hello again, guys!**

**This story should hopefully be a real treat for all of you Neopets Fans since it's gonna be co-written by my good friend Caroline!**

**Oh, that has nothing to do with Neopets?**

**WELL WHO CARES.**

**Anyway, if you want to learn more about the neopets in this story, they are our real neopets. My account is doglegirl56 on Neopets and her's is Foxstar_of_Moonclan**

**This chapter is written by me, and the next one will be written by Caroline.**

**So please enjoy.**

**Neopets belongs to Viacom, and not me.**

* * *

><p>"Twenty-seven buckets of dung on the wall, twenty-seven buckets of dung!"<p>

"Who took my manebrush! I swear, if it was you Nicole, I will kill you! Or, you know, give you the makeover your ugly face is asking for!"

"Now, let's see, if I divide the recipe by four, it would be uneven…I wouldn't want to mess up the recipe… so, I'll divide it by 4.5 and then we'll have leftovers for lunch tomorrow!"

Ah, a normal day in my life. O.W singing another random song she heard on Neovision, Emily ranting about some beauty product she lost, and Aqua being smart. Perhaps most sane neopets wouldn't last long in an environment like the one I live in. But then again, I may not be exactly sane.

"C'mon Nicky! Sing with me! Twenty-six buckets of dung on the wall, Twenty-six buckets of dung! You take them down, pass them around, Twenty-Five buckets of dung on the wall!" An energetic white kougra, my sister Ocean Wave, or better known as O.W., sang at the top of her lungs, clutching her stuffed plushie kougra, Amy, in her over-sized paws.

"Ha, no thanks O.W. Maybe next time?" I said to her gently, patting her head as I walked into our busy kitchen.

"Morning, Nicky!" Aqua called out cheerfully over the general ruckus of the kitchen, "I'm making Omelettes!" She bent down to look at a cook book, her green eyes shining.

"Um, Aqua, I hate to break it to you, but-"

Suddenly, the recipe book disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh great Fyora! Now I don't know how much sausage to add!"

"Sausage? Ugh, more like Fatsage. Why can't you cater to vegetarians once in a while, Aqua? And Nicky, fork over my Mane Brush." Emily turned to me and her gray eyes glistened with hate-and stupidity.

"I didn't take your Mane Brush, Emily. Judging you, you probably left it somewhere stupid, like the sink or something." I growled back.

"Already checked there, oh smart one." Emily sneered back. "This time I out-smarted you-huh?"

"No you- Oh never mind." I plopped down in a chair, resting my head on my paws.

Emily followed me, sitting hard on the seat across from me.

"I KNOW you took it! Fork it over!"

"I DIDN'T take it!"

"Who wants omelettes?" Aqua said in a sing-song voice, obviously trying to break up the argument.

"Oooh! Me, me!" O.W cried.

* * *

><p>My room is my escape.<p>

It is, and it was back in the time of this story. It is blue and rather plain, nothing anyone would want to gloat over, but I've decorated it with dreams, and I think it looks nice enough.

Posters line the wall, posters of Maraqua- a beautiful city, shining under the depths of the waves.

I want to go there one day.

But to do that, I have to be able to breathe underwater. That is why I covet the elusive Maraquan Paint Brush. That's my other dream.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about all these things when another pressing issue graced my mind- my past.

I only remember fuzzy bits of it, the time before I came to Faerieland. The time before I met Aqua. The time before my life became whole.

What I do remember is a castle. Perhaps that's why I was drawn to Faerieland. After all, the castles in the sky are famous for their beauty. However, in looking for my past, I found my future.

I am forever grateful.


	2. WHA! My Garden!

**Here's Caroline's Part**

**Her account, as I said before, is Foxstar_of_Moonclan**

**As said before, Neopets belongs to Viacom and not us.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Firesong! You trampled my garden again! MY PUPPYBLEW IS GOING TO ATTACK WHA SOMEDAY IF HE KEEPS TRESPASSING! LEAVE WHA OUT OF MY GARDEN!" I screamed. My poor Bori self probably looked horrifying…I was supposed to be the composing one, but that thick headed red Xweetok could really get on my nerves.<p>

"Cool it Haxup, it's not like any of your garden things are important…" He muttered. He was clearly annoyed with these arguments of his petpet breaking into my garden and eating everything I worked hard on.

A blue Jubjub skipped into the room and in a squeaky sing-song voice sang "I've mastered the freeze spell!" I sat down in corner on the floor I was getting a headache…the Jubjub stood next to me, he was about as tall as half of me standing up. I rustled his hair.

"Good-job Mugmud…" I said quietly as I stared coldly at Firesong. He smirked back.

I heard yelling next door and a familiar voice singing at the top it's lungs "489 buckets of dung on the wall!" I smiled. Classic Kougras. That gave me an idea.

"Firesong why don't babysit for a while…I'll go talk to Nicole. If you can pull this off without any dung on the wall or crying…I won't yell about my garden anymore."

Firesong put on a confident smile and held out his paw. I shook it, and opened the door, not a second later screaming filled our house.

"SLOTH BACK! HE BAAACK!" A small white grundo was running around the house, sobbing, and screaming, while grabbing his belongings.

"iSLAVEcya! It's me I'm just going to see Nicole!" The grundo paused in mid-step.

"Wha?" He took in what I said "Nicole? AQUA! YAY! Me GO!"

I smiled. "Fine…"

In the corner of my eye I saw Firesong sneaking toward the door. "Very mature, and you're the oldest!" That stopped him.

"Can I explore for once!" His expression looked exactly like one Hanso would wear.

"You can't leave Mugmud alone! We'll all go!"

We walked out the door, a weird group of neopians. It didn't take long to get there.

"Nicole we need to talk!"


	3. The Truth Will Come Out

**Gilly (doglegirl56) Here-**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of our little story. Already four reviews, and the reviews are from two totally awesome writers! I love Brynn's Diary and Hanso's Journal!**

***is a total Brynnso fan***

**Anyway, this chapter is the last introductary chapter, or at least I think it is anyway. Depends on what Caroline wants to do.**

**Had fun writing character interactions in this one, and I think _someone_ modeled a certain Xweetok after a certain Ixi thief I know...**

**Neopets belongs to Viacom**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Nicole, we need to talk!"<p>

I turned my head, pricking up my long ears to the sound of my good friend Haxup's voice. She pushed the door open, and her little brother iSLAVEcya peered from behind her back. His wide red eyes caught sight of Aqua, still cleaning up the dishes and they seemed to grow larger.

"Aqua! Hi!" He cried, his Kreludorean accent smacking my sensitive ears like a hammer. "You clean that dishes?" He asked, his poor grammar making the writer in me wince.

Aqua smiled, knowing well of the little Grundo's massive crush on her, smiled and said, "Yes! Would you like to help?"

"I do, I do!" He scampered off into the kitchen to help.

"What's up, Hax?" I asked her casually.

Haxup smirked, "Don't call me that, or you'll be Nick for the rest of your life."

"Alright, What's up, Haxup?" I said, trying to contain my giggles at the unintentional rhyme.

Haxup rolled her eyes, her Bori ears twitching. "I think you should write a story for the Neopian Times."

"About what?" I asked, suddenly interested. I had written pieces for the times before, and I enjoyed reading it every week.

"The true story of-"she lowered her voice so her brother couldn't hear, "Sloth."

"Oh…. Well sure. I could do that. But why?"

Before she could answer, a blue puff ball slipped into the room, his large orange feet moving comically against the floor. It was Mugmud

"Hiya guys! What'cha talkin' about?" He said.

"Mugmud?" Haxup said in surprise. "Where's Firesong?"

Suddenly a hushed voice spoke up from outside.

"Mugmud! Get back here right now! Haxup's gonna k-"

A half of Firesong's face appeared in the door. "Oh…. Dung. I'm dead, right?"

Haxup was fuming. "I TOLD you to WATCH him for TEN MINUTES! Is that SO long?"

Firesong diverted his brown eyes to the floor and mumbled, "He wandered off. Geez."

I found myself staring at him as Haxup shouted at him for being so careless, while Mugmud played with the tassels on the rug with his big orange feet.

Firesong was a rather normal looking Xweetok, minus the usual air of nobility that surrounded the species. He was goofy and witty and for some reason, I couldn't stop staring.

"Oh, is Firesong's here?" Emily poked her head around the corner leading into the front room. Her question was answered when she saw him in the doorway. "OH! H-hi Firesong." She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Firesong looked bewildered, and a little dazed from his sister's yelling. "Um, hi Em, Nicky." He nodded to me.

"Hello Firesong." I replied with a shaky smile. Inside, I was boiling with anger… but why did Em's flirting make me so mad? I shook my head, clearing these troubling thoughts, "So, Haxup, you were saying?"

Haxup straightened her fur and grinned at me, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, why I want you to do it." She looked at Firesong and Mugmud. "Well, that's easy! I think the true story should come out because it would help us a great deal! Think of the Neopoints you could get from a story that good! You might become hired as an author if you tell a story as great as the one we experienced!" She raised her clawed paws to the sky, pushing the dramatic element of her mini-speech a little higher.

"Um, Haxup? Authors don't get _hired._" I remarked, pulling her from her dream world.

"You seem to be missing my point. You need eight million neopoints to buy your dream, Nicky. _Think _about it. The neopoints are needed."

I blinked in surprise and a hollow feeling grew in my stomach. My dream…coming true? Impossible!

"It's a good idea, but I think I should do a little brainstorming first." I said, still shaken from the idea of achieving my dream.

"I've got an idea." Firesong spoke up, making Emily do a little swoon thing. "Why don't we just sit around and tell the story from the beginning in our own words! Here, I'll start."

He cleared his throat.

"It all started when a white Grundo fell from the sky…"

"No it didn't." Haxup corrected him.

"Oh, it didn't? Well then." Firesong cleared his throat again.

"It all started when we were born…"

"Seriously Firesong?" Haxup sneered. "Too early. Try again."

"Alright, geez Firesong. Great Fyora, you're picky. Fine." He cleared his throat for the third time.

"It all started when Nicole met Aqua…"


	4. Valley to the Past

**Hey guys! Another Chapter, this one's from Caroline.**

**She wasn't sure what person to put this in, so she put it in third person, so I hope it doesn't confuse you guys too much.**

**So that's all!**

**Please enjoy!**

**As always, Neopets belongs to Viacom... do I need to keep saying this?**

* * *

><p>Lost, the gelert was lost...her outline against the moonlit grass was stiff and frightened. She had no idea what to do...all she remembered was being dropped off here...in the middle of a valley close to Faerieland. Well not that close, it would take a couple weeks to get there, but it would be frightening it was the middle of nothing. She was confused, she knew herself, her name and such, her dreams, personality...and something else, faraway, it was magnificent though, royal, and beautiful.<p>

Frightened, though determined to find out something the blue gelert sat down, and let her mind drift..._royal, magnificent? As if...I wouldn't get anywhe-FAERIELAND! That is where I should go! It is magic, beautiful, royal...everything..._The gelert got up and used a compass in her head to tell her where to go..._east..._It was decided she would go east.

She started walking slowly, letting the damp grass wet her paws. They were blistered for some reason, she had gotten here like that...the blisters were accompanied with bruises and scratches.

She gained speed and not a second past before she was running as fast as she could. She ran as if running through her problems. Running over hills and next to rivers as if she were swimming. She felt like a child again, her tongue lolling out as she ran.

A lake was up ahead and the water was glistening beautifully. It felt welcoming to the gelert, she smiled to herself and did a very graceful jump into the water.

She swam with her eyes open. Oh how beautiful it was! If only she could be Maraquan. She would be able to stay under without the bother of lungs. A bread-fish past her and she giggled in her head. They were kinda cute!

She got out and shook herself. All the water droplets looked like rain as they came off her fur.

She had her back to the water and her mind was drifting again, when she heard someone speak up.

"You are a very graceful swimmer, for somebody who lives on land..."

The gelert nearly jumped out of her skin and swirled to see a green peophin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" The peophin blushed.

"Just, I didn't expect to see another neopet around these parts...you heading to Faerieland?" The gelert asked.

"No, well kinda, yes..." She paused and pondered for a moment, her mane swirling around in the wind "I fled from my home...but, that is not important, what is a gelert like you swimming in the water? I usually don't talk much to other neopets, but that was very interesting to me."

The gelert smiled, this peophin seemed nice, it was refreshing to get into a conversation. An idea popped in her head." I guess I love water, I always have, I wish to be Maraquan, but in other matters...I'm going to Faerieland too by the way, you could come with me?"

"You are a stranger...but..."

"I'm Nicole. There, I'm not a stranger anymore. So?"

She thought for a moment "But I don't kno-fine, I do not think I have anything to lose...but you have supplies in that knapsack over there do you not?"

"Yes, apples, water, alot of omelette, a notebook, and markers. That's about it...by the way I gave you my name what's yours?"

"Oh, Aqua..." The peophin got out of the water and floated towards Nicole, only a bit off the ground though.

As they hurried off into the night Aqua said something barely audible "If you become Maraquan anytime soon, it is quite nice this year


	5. Sisters

**Chapter Five is HERE guys!**

**So, I recently was browsing Fanfiction, and I discovered Fiction Press. Of course, as luck would have it, I recently wrote a poem, so I thought "Great, a place to post it!"**

**But then I realized that it might belong here, since it's a Hanso/Brynn poem. **

**So, I need your help! Where should I post my Hanso/Brynn poem? Does it belong on Fanfiction or on Fictionpress?**

**Please help me with my dilemma! **

**As usual, enjoy the chapter!**

**If you had been paying attention to the past four openings of the chapter, you know that Neopets is not Caroline's nor mine.**

**~Gilly (AKA Doglegirl56)**

* * *

><p>Faerieland is a safe haven for all Neopets.<p>

It's a well-known fact that the faeries there are kind to all travelers, and as Aqua and I entered the city limits of Faerie City after catching the first flight to Faerieland on the backs of- can you believe it- unis (That was the first time I remember meeting one of the species, and unfortunately not the last.), we were greeted and welcomed by all the faeries we passed in the streets.

"Wow," I said to Aqua after a kind Water Faerie offered us a bath in her cooling waters, "Every faerie is so nice here."

"Oh yes." Aqua smiled, "I remember reading up on the faeries. It was in one of the few libraries in Krawk Island, and I found it gathering dust in a corner-"

"_You_ were in _Krawk Island!_" I asked in amazement. Aqua didn't seem the type to traverse the treacherous beaches of that island.

Aqua gave me a funny look. "Of course I was in Krawk Island. I lived there before I met you."

"_Lived _there!" I cried.

"Yes! Peophins originate from Krawk Island." She glanced at me, the look in her eyes incredulous. "You didn't know that?"

"No." I sighed, feeling guilty as I had filled her in on why I was going to Faerieland, and hadn't given her the chance to explain why she was there. "So, Aqua, why _are _you here?"

"Faerieland has some of the best Libraries Neopia has to offer." She closed her eyes dreamily. "Besides Brightvale, of course." She added, opening her eyes again and looking at me.

"Then why didn't you just go to Brightvale?" I asked as we sat down on a bench in the middle of the bustling city. I rummaged in my bag for some of the omelette.

Aqua looked away. "Well, Faerieland is also known for having some of the kindest residents." She paused, as if trying to decide to continue, "You know, I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. I'm always shy around strangers, but you…" She turned her head towards me, smiling again, "You didn't make me talk about my past. And now that we're friends, I feel like I can talk to you!"

"Friends…?" I blinked, then noticed her hurt expression, "Oh my Fyora, I mean, um… yes! Friends!"

"I've always been much more of a book-pet then a pet-pet." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

I giggled. "A Petpet?" I almost fell over laughing, "S-sorry, i-it's just been s-so long s-since someone h-has said something a-as f-funny as th-that!" I gasped between laughs.

Soon Aqua had joined in on my laughter, we were wiping tears from our eyes by the time we stopped, and we had drawn quite a crowd of onlookers.

"Sorry. What were you saying before?" I asked her, ignoring the other pets staring at us.

"Well, I used to live off the shores of Krawk Island. I saw many horrors there. Pirates are ruthless. I came to Faerieland because I was convinced everyone would be kind there. Not like Krawk Island." She shuddered, and I wondered just what she had seen. "I suppose living there is how I became so shy."

"You don't seem shy." I remarked.

"That's exactly my point. I don't know what it is about you that makes me so bold, but like I said before, I think it's because you didn't ask me too many questions before. You answered mine." She said.

By that time, I had finished my omelette, but I was still hungry.

"You know, we should probably find a place to stay while we're here in Faerieland." I pointed out.

"Yes, actually, I found a nice place to stay and bought it with the Neopoints I earned at my part-time job as a Librarian in Krawk Island. It was the only library on the island, started by my father. It's a small house, but enough for me. You could stay there too, since it seems you don't have anywhere else to go."

"Thanks." I said, "But you don't have to do that."

"I want to. After all, we are friends, right?" She stuck out one of her hooves to shake.

I shook her hoof. "Of course. Maybe even more." I smiled. "Sisters."

* * *

><p>"And so that's the story of how you two met?" Firesong smirked.<p>

"Cool story!" Mugmud cried, hopping on our sofa.

"Yes, but where do we get to the part when _I _come in?" Emily flipped her mane.

"Soon." Haxup said. "Now, it's our turn. Mugmud and my turn, that is."

"Mugmud and your story?" I asked. "Your story comes first?"

"Yes, after all, he was already living in the house next to yours. And we met on…unusual circumstances" She looked over at the little blue Jubjub. "Right Mugs?"

Mugmud nodded, which looked more like a bow, and hopped on our table.

"Weeeelll… it all started-" He began.

"Hey, he took my line!" Firesong cried.

"Why is he got to go first?" iSLAVEcya said. "Is not this story about me?"

"It is, iSLAVEcya, but you don't come along until after Mugmud meets all of us." Haxup corrected.

"Oh. Well, let's do hear your guyses story, now!" iSLAVEcya smiled.

"Fine! With no more interruptions, it all started when-" Mugmud began again.

"That's _still _my line!"

"Shut _up _Firesong!" Haxup cried, smacking him with a pillow.

"Ouch!"


End file.
